


my soul's not hollow

by smileformemylovely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Demon Louis, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Top Niall, Top Zayn Malik, Unsafe Sex, demon fic, demon hunter niall, demon hunter zayn, succubus Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileformemylovely/pseuds/smileformemylovely
Summary: For the 1D Rare Pair Fest.Louis is a hungry demon. Zayn and Niall are demon hunters.This is so, so wrong.Then why does it feel so, so right?





	my soul's not hollow

It was hot in the club. 

Hot and dark, bodies pressed close. It smelled of alcohol and sweat, but overpowering it all was the smell of  _ lust.  _ Sex and emotions and  _ wantwantwantneedneedneedtouchmetouchmetouchme.  _ Louis was high off it. It trickled through his veins, making him feel like he was flying with his feet still rooted to the ground. He felt drunk, even though the vodka shot pressed into his hand when he first walked in could have no effect. But most of all, Louis was hungry for it. This was an appetizing buffet for the succubus. All Louis had to do was pick and choose.

There was someone pressed against his back, close enough Louis could feel his cock between his ass cheeks. But he smelled too strong of magic and power and that was not what Louis wanted tonight. He didn’t want that feeling of control that came with feeding from a demon, but the power that came from feeding from humans.

Louis peeled the demon’s long fingers off his hips and danced away. He felt the its energy pulse with a beat of sadness and before it moved away and danced with someone else. 

Louis headed upstairs, dark boots clunking on the stairs. They matched with his ripped black, skin tight jeans and clingy red shirt, topped by a black and red flannel. His bright blue eyes were outlined with kohl and mascara and his lips were darkened with red lipstick. His teeth, small, sharp, and white flashed at the different men who checked him out appreciatively. 

The second floor of the club was a little more brightly lit, with a large bar and little club tables scattered around. Here, people stood crowded around talking, and touching, and flirting. Louis slid up to the bar and charmed a shirtless bartender into sliding over a bright green drink with a wink. He could afford it, but it gave him a rush to feel a bit of arousal pouring off the broad chested man. The succubus leaned against the bar and took in the crowd, scanning for his meal. 

In the back of the bar, two men stood next to each other. Their heads were pressed together, one’s dark hair a contrast to the shocking blond next to him. The dark haired one had his caramel coloured hand wrapped around the pale wrist of his companion. The blond was looking around, his bright blue eyes seeking something while listening intently to the whispers in his ear. When the blond lifted his head, something caught Louis’ eye, making him gasp.

It was a dark, blood red crystal on a black chain. It was glinting in the dark. The symbol of a demon hunter. They went after demons who were in human environments and made sure they weren't... _ taking advantage  _ of humans, as it were. 

Louis noticed these hunters in particular had few markings on their arms, meaning they weren't very experienced. Young, eager, most likely fresh out of the hunter academy. They probably had never seen a succubus in person, and as such, would merely see Louis as a human. The blond one made eye contact with Louis and smiled. 

And that gave Louis an idea. 

He ordered three bright pink shots and carried them over to the dark table in the back. 

“Hi,” he greeted, and the two men smiled back at him. “I seemed to have wound up with more drinks than I can handle. Bit of a lightweight, you see. Wanna indulge me and take a shot?” He set the glasses on the table and pushed them towards the men. “It's pomegranate and cherry.” 

“Aphrodisiac,” the dark haired man said and Louis almost swooned at the sound. 

“Sorry?” Louis said, quirking an eyebrow.

“Those are both aphrodisiacs, they're supposed to spark romance...amongst other things.” The brunet smirked. 

“Is it? Well, guess he was trying to get into my panties. Did you know that?” Louis turned toward the blond, who shook his head. “Sexy and smart, that’s hot.”

“Learn something new everyday,” the blond said.

“Can I learn another two things? Your names?” Louis ran his finger around the rim of the shot glass in front of him. 

“Zayn,” the dark haired one said. 

“Niall. What's yours, pretty?” 

Louis ran his hand through his hair, showing off his long smooth neck, just begging to be marked up. “Louis.” 

Zayn and Niall lifted the glasses towards Louis, who raised his own, and the three men downed them. Louis felt the creamy drink leave a mark above his top lip. 

“You've got something,” Zayn said. “Above your lip.” 

Louis brushed at his face, purposely missing. “There?” 

“No,” Zayn let out a small laugh. He leaned across the table and stroked his thumb across Louis’ lip. He pulled it away slightly. “There.” 

Keeping eye contact, Louis licked at his thumb. He sucked it into his mouth and pulled away, scraping his teeth across the smooth skin. He leaned closer and pressed his lips to the side of Zayn’s. “There.” 

He heard Zayn swallow. 

Louis then turned his head towards Niall. He zeroed in on the red crystal around the blond’s neck and practically crawled into Zayn’s lap to reach across and brush the chain it was on. 

“That's pretty. My ex-boyfriend had one. He was a demon hunter, though.” 

Niall reached up and grabbed the crystal, fingers tangling with Louis’. “So are we.” 

Louis settled more on Zayn’s lap and brushed his thumb down the chain, avoiding the bright red crystal. “Are there demons here?” He asked in a low voice.

Zayn’s hand landed softly on Louis’ back, where it stroked along the smooth skin where the shirt had ridden up. “A few but none that hurts humans. We heard there might have been a succubus here but we don't see one.” 

Louis dropped the chain in his fingers and brushed them along Niall’s jawline. “Succubus?” He murmured. 

“Sex demons. They feed off sexual energy.”

“That sounds...hot.” 

“Drives humans mad,” Niall said, eyes boring into Louis. 

“Sounds scary. But there are none here?”

“No,” Zayn said. “No scary things here.” 

Idiot rookies. They probably thought succubi were all female forms. Louis cocked his head towards the brunet. “Would you protect me if there were?”

“Of course, babe. That's our job,” Niall said. 

“Your job is to punish bad demons, tie them up and whisk them away, yeah? But do you punish bad humans too? Tie them up?” Louis bit his lip, and placed his hand on Niall’s thigh. 

The blond took a shuddering breath. “Have you been bad, Louis?” 

“Little bit.” Louis leaned forward and pressed his lips to Niall’s. He pulled back and murmured against Niall’s lips, loud enough for Zayn to hear. “Kissed some boys in a dark club.” He squirmed in Zayn’s lap, pressing the side of his hip into Zayn’s erection that had been growing, before stroking fingers down to press against Niall’s. “Got a drink in them. Teased them.” 

“Sounds naughty to me,” Zayn said before placing a hand against Louis’ neck and pulling him towards his face to kiss him. “Should tie you up.” 

Louis whimpered. The feeling of two aroused men overpowered him, and his own erection was pressing against his skinny jeans. He felt weak from arousal and hunger.

“Come back to ours,” Niall said. He had leaned forward and pressed his lips to Louis’ ear. Louis nodded and just like that, Zayn and Niall popped out of their chairs and were accompanying Louis out of the club. Zayn hailed a taxi and, when they settled in, gave an address a few blocks away. Niall and Zayn pressed a hand to each of Louis’ thighs, higher than appropriate. Louis was dizzy with both his arousal and the arousal of the men next to him. He groped at Zayn’s hand, trying to urge it up higher to his crotch. 

“Patience, love,” Niall purred in his ear. Louis turned to the voice to press a kiss to Niall’s lips, but the blond pulled away. 

“Not that interested in giving a show,” Zayn said, using his chin to indicate the driver watching them from the mirror. The driver quickly averted his eyes back to the road. 

“Tease,” Louis whined before burying his head into Niall’s shoulder. 

“It's our turn now, babe.” Niall smirked over Louis’ head towards Zayn. 

In the club, Louis had been in his element, the sexual tension fueling him just enough to sharpen his senses to hunt. Now that he found his meals, and they were touching him, teasing him, filling his brain with their arousal and sex, he was falling apart. He hadn’t eaten in a week and felt the ache in stomach.

When they got to a small row house, Niall shoved a handful of bills towards the driver and the small group stumbled up the steps, Zayn pressed to Louis’ back. When they were in the foyer, stepping out of their shoes, Zayn began pressing small kisses to the back of Louis’ neck, nipping and biting hard enough to bruise, all while stroking the soft skin above his hips. 

“Your room or mine, Ni?” Zayn asked.

“I have the supplies.”

“Mines cleaner.” Zayn bit at Louis’ earlobe, causing the succubus to shudder. “Take him to my room. I'll get the stuff.” 

Niall smirked and grabbed Louis’ hand, pulling him upstairs while Zayn followed. 

The small room was clean, with light blue walls covered in band posters and maps of the city poked with yellow and orange pins. The desk in the corner had notebooks stacked next to a laptop, and a couple of photo frames: Zayn as a kid hugging a small baby, a large family at a beach, Niall and Zayn in the blood red robes from demon hunting academies, arms around each other, grinning. The bookcase that stood next it was full of demon academy books, hunter weapons and glass vials. And in the middle of the room, a bed with dark blue sheets with a black comforter lay unmade, a simple headboard standing above it. 

In the middle of the room, Niall was finally,  _ finally,  _ kissing Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling the succubus close. Louis gripped the hem of Niall’s black tshirt and tugged at it, trying to get it the blond to take it off. 

“You first, baby,” Niall muttered against Louis’ lips. When he pulled away to push off Louis’ flannel and tug his shirt over his head, Louis noticed Niall had red lipstick smeared over mouth. 

The moment Louis was shirtless, Niall pushed him to the bed and straddled his hips, biting at his bottom lip. Louis leant up against the headboard and gripped at Niall’s hips. Louis was so distracted by Niall’s lips on his, he didn't hear Zayn come in and kneel on the bed next to him. 

“Arms up,” Zayn said, gripping Louis’ wrist. His other hand sneaked between Niall’s and Louis’ buddy and tweaked the succubus’ nipple. Louis moaned and arched into the touch. “You've been so bad, gonna punish you.” 

Louis smirked and raised his hands to grip at the headboard before Niall distracted him by covering Louis’ face with his and started exploring his mouth with his tongue. 

It wasn't until Zayn tied the final knot that Louis felt the tingling around his wrists. He pulled away from Niall’s mouth and glanced up, freezing when he saw the black rope, with silver threads running through it. 

Demon rope. The silver threads were enchanted with strong magic, making it where no demon could. Louis would still have his powers, he just couldn't escape, couldn't poof away. Demon hunters would grab the demon and take them to a church and dump them into a charmed, empty grave. The demon would dissolve very painfully and, anywhere from a week to a month later, pop back up in the demon world, to be lectured by demon council and slapped on the wrist. Not the best feeling. 

Louis was in so much shit. Not only did he get caught by demon hunters, he tried to seduce them and feed from them-the biggest no no from the demon council. Technically, they were supposed to punish those who fed from humans, succubi, incubi, truth demons, anger demons. It was forbidden for all demons,  _ technically.  _ In reality, they didn’t care, as long as the demon didn’t get caught. However, feeding from demon hunters was the one time the council would interfere. 

“That rope’s different. Pretty.” 

“That is demon rope.” Zayn tucked two fingers between the rope and Louis’ wrist. “Not too tight?” Louis shook his head. His heart was pounding. He could feel his pulse in his fingers. 

“Pretty rope,” Niall said, nipping at one of Louis’ collarbones. “For a pretty little demon.” 

Louis furrowed his brow. “Demon, I'm...I’m not a demon, what are…” His sentence trailed off when Zayn pressed his crystal to Louis’ arm. He bit his lip to ward off a hiss when the sacred crystal burnt his arm. Zayn stared at him, holding the crystal, until Louis whimpered and tried to tug his arm away. 

“That hurt?” Niall asked, still straddling Louis’ waist. 

“Left a mark.” Zayn was looking closely at the burn on Louis’ arm, the flesh turning red immediately. He blew cool air on it and Louis winced. 

“You're that succubus we were looking for,” Niall said. He scratched slightly down Louis’ chest. 

“Do you think we're dumb, Louis?” Zayn asked. He slipped the crystal from off his neck and ran it down one of his arms and up the other. Niall did the same and as they did, black marks appeared on their arms. Demon hunter marks. The amount on their arms told Louis that these weren't rookies. No, these were very, very experienced demon hunters. 

And he was in their power now. 

Louis shifted under Niall’s weight, testing the ropes around his wrist. “Before you poof me, can you take me somewhere to feed or at least,” Louis motioned to his crotch with his chin. “Oblige me for a little? It's gonna be some time before I can come back and I gotta tell you, I’m tired of feeding from demons.”

Zayn rubbed his fingers around Louis’ chest, tickling from his underarm to his breast bone. “Well, Louis, you have two options here. We could take you and poof! Or…”

“Or you're already here.” Niall said. “And I was always told not send guests home hungry.” 

Louis felt a smile curl on his face. “Oh? So, what you poof me tonight, or I feed tonight, and you poof me tomorrow?” 

Zayn trailed a finger down Louis’ breastbone. “Maybe...no poofing. Maybe, we let you stay, as long you agree not to go near humans.” 

Louis shivered under Zayn’s ministrations. “So either you poof me tonight, or I stay, feed, and don't get poofed? And my meals look...so delicious?” 

Niall twisted Louis’ nipple. “Not your meal, babe.” 

Louis looked towards Zayn. “Pretty sure this is against your fancy rule book, yeah?” 

“We’re a little rogue, aren't we,” Zayn winked towards Niall. “Besides,” Zayn purred, “what they don't know, can't hurt them.” Zayn leaned down and placed a kiss on Louis’ lips. “So, we help you with your problems, and you help us with ours. 

At that, Niall ground his erection into Louis’ stomach. 

“Demon and a demon hunter, that's some reckless behavior of us.” Louis smirked. “Let's have some fun, yeah?” 

Zayn smiled softly, and looked up at Niall. “Get up and strip, blondie, let me kiss on him for a few.” Niall rolled off Louis and Zayn took his place, bracketing Louis’ hips and running a hand down his face. “You're a really cute demon.” 

“Wanna see me in my actual form?” 

“Maybe some other time,” Zayn said, leaving down and pressing kisses to Louis’ jaw. He bit a few times and, in one sensitive spot, sucked a love bite. Louis whimpered at the sensation and arched his hips, pressing his erection into Zayn’s.

“If you untie me, I can make you feel so much pleasure. Both of you, so good,” Louis rambled. 

Niall, in only his boxers, shook his head. “Not yet, babe, there's so many things we're gonna do first.” 

“Please, Niall,” Louis whined. His fingers flexed, gripping in frustration. “I'm so  _ hungry. _ You both smell  _ so good. _ ” 

“What do you need, baby?” Zayn bumped their noses and ran his hands down Louis’ face. “Tell me.” 

“Let me touch you, please, Zayn,” Louis tilted his chin forward, trying to kiss the hunter. 

Zayn pulled his head back, keeping Louis’ face cradled in his hands. “Why should I let you?” 

Louis closed his eyes. His fingers tingled and he whimpered when he felt a hand reach and undo his pants button. Zayn's weight lifted off him and his pants were tugged off by one set of hands, another running over his upper body, finding his ticklish and sensitive spots, from under his arms, his nipples, the top of his hips. 

“Relax,” a voice said to him, rough and low and then both sets of hands were off of him. Louis opened his eyes at that, and almost groaned at the sight in front of him.

Niall and Zayn were kissing over him, Zayn’s hands fisted in Niall's blond locks, Niall's wrapped around Zayn's shoulders. They were both ignoring the tied demon watching them with hooded eyes.

Louis could feel the sexual energy flowing off the two men and he was so taken by the contrast of them, his breath caught in his throat. Zayn was clearly dominantating the blond, forcing his tongue into the other’s mouth. Louis reached down into small vestiges of energy he still had inside of him and threw it to the hunters. They shivered when the energy hit them, their kissing growing more desperate, their moans filling Louis’ ears. 

Sending out that last bit of energy Louis left him breathless and boneless. He sagged against the headboard, his arms pulling against his binds. As turned on as he was, as tempting the sight in front of him was, he no longer had the energy to do anything but hold his eyes open and lean his head against his shoulder. He was entirely at the mercy of the hunters in front of him, and if he wasn't so hungry, so aroused, and so needy, he would be very, very scared. Louis gave a couple of long slow blinks before closing his eyes fully, exhaustion in his bones.

“Falling asleep on us?” Niall asked, his face close to Louis. Louis opened his eyes half way. Niall was kneeling next to him, blocking his view of Zayn. 

“Never.”

“Feel like you would make a lot of noise.”

“Loads,” Louis smiled. “Piss off all your neighbors.” 

Niall reached up and fiddled with the rope around Louis’ wrists. “How many of them?” 

Louis felt his arms drop from the board, the rope still around his wrists. “Think my record is half a klick or so. In radius.” His arms allowed to come to rest in front of him and he rolled his shoulders, hearing them click back into place. 

“Think you can beat that today?” Zayn piped up from behind Niall. He had finally stripped naked and Niall traded places with him, Zayn going back to his wrists. He slipped a twist of rope off one wrist, but not the other. 

“Probably,” Louis hummed, reaching out to touch one of them. Zayn clicked his tongue. 

“No, no, love, we’re just changing positions,” Zayn said. He helped Louis up and around, settling him on his knees, facing away from Zayn and towards the head board. Niall appeared and sat before Louis, his legs on either side of his knees. His cock was hard and erect, bright red and thick. There was a dark brown happy trail that led from his belly button to a trimmed patch above his cock. Louis’ mouth watered. Niall kissed him, pulling him forward and letting Louis rest on him while Zayn tied his hands behind his back, checking the ropes to make sure they weren't too tight, and Louis wasn't too uncomfortable. 

Zayn pressed against Louis’ back, and leaned in to whisper into his ear. “Right, here's what we're gonna do. You are gonna suck off Niall here, and I'm going to eat you out.” Zayn teased the edge of Louis’ black panties around his thigh, before biting his earlobe. Louis moaned into Niall’s mouth. “Sound good?” 

Louis nodded, pulling away from Niall to press a kiss Zayn’s mouth. He then let Zayn adjust him until he curled over Niall’s cock. Louis pressed a kiss to the tip of the head before licking the slit. Niall moaned above him. 

“This won't do,” Zayn muttered above Louis. “Grab his head, Niall.” Niall complied, holding Louis’ head, who had taken the whole head into his mouth. “You'll have to listen to him, love. Niall’s going to control your speed and depth, and you're. Just. Gonna. Take. It.” Zayn's voice to a hiss. 

Louis whimpered and nodded.

Niall started moving Louis’ head slowly, inching up and down. Zayn slipped around to kneel behind Louis. He slowly peeled the black panties off Louis’ hips, revealing smooth skin, marked with a tiny lip print tattoo, which made Zayn chuckle. He pressed a kiss to the ink, before pulling down the delicate fabric. He lifted Louis’ legs up one at a time, and finally left Louis naked. Zayn pressed the panties into Louis’ hand.

“If it gets too much, drop these and snap twice, okay? If you need to stop, three times. Got it?” Zayn asked.

Louis nodded around Niall’s cock. 

“Good boy.” Zayn patted the smooth skin of Louis’ arse. He then leaned over and pressed a kiss to the middle of Louis’ back, between his arms. He continued down, over Louis’ intertwined arms, to the tender skin right above his crack. Louis groaned around Niall’s cock.

Niall held Louis’ head still and began thrusting up into the warmth of his mouth. “Fuck, Louis, you feel so good,” he groaned. 

Zayn finally licked a fat stripe over Louis’ hole and Louis moaned. 

“Tastes good too,” Zayn said smirking. 

“Look at me, baby,” Niall said and Louis peeked up through his eyelashes, making eye contact with Niall. “Fuck, you're pretty. Gorgeous little cockslut.” Louis whimpered. 

Louis gripped his panties tightly when Zayn began licking over Louis’ hole, tracing the tight ring of muscle with his tongue. Zayn spread apart the fat cheeks and buried his face into it, before starting to fuck his tongue into Louis. Louis’ hole began spasming around Zayn’s tongue. 

“Feel good?” Niall asked, holding Louis down on his cock, choking him before pulling him off completely, leaving the demon gasping for air. 

“So good,” Louis whimpered. Niall grinned. 

“Good boy.” Niall wrapped a hand around his cock and began jerking it, pointing it directly at Louis’ mouth. “Gonna be prettier with my cum all over you.” 

Louis whined high in his throat and opened his mouth. Niall began jerking faster, hips thrusting up. The tip of his cock bumped against Louis’ bottom lip. With a groan, Niall came all over Louis’ face, some of it getting into the demon’s mouth. Louis swallowed it eagerly, tongue darting out to lick around his lips. Niall stroked his thumb around Louis’ face, cleaning up the sticky white cum, before shoving it in Louis’ mouth. Louis sucked eagerly on the thumb, sucking the slightly bitter cum off. 

Louis felt his energy rise, his hunger becoming sated. Niall let his head go and Louis crashed into his lap. Louis turned his head to the side, whimpering with every thrust of Zayn’s tongue. Niall stroked at Louis’ hair pushing it away from his face, before rubbing at the knob at the top of his spine. 

“Such a good demon, taking cock so well,” Niall said. Louis smiled. 

Meanwhile, Zayn was tongue fucking Louis with vigor. It was sloppy and wet, spit dropping down Louis’ balls. Zayn pulled away slightly and rubbed a thumb against Louis’ hole, which fluttered at the motion. “Lube,” Zayn whispered, reaching out towards Niall. Niall reached over to the nightstand, jostling Louis in his lap. He passed the bottle of lube over to Zayn, who drizzled his fingers with the liquid. He pressed his thumb into Louis, who moaned and arched his back. 

“Please,” Louis whispered. “Please touch me, Zayn, fuck, need to cum, please.” 

“Cum on his fingers, baby. You can do it,” Niall urged. Louis buried his face into Niall’s thigh. Zayn pulled his thumb out and replaced it with two fingers, making Louis whimper. Niall began stroking down his shoulders and running fingers through his hair. 

Zayn found Louis’ prostate with practiced ease. He massaged it with his middle finger, the pointer finger stretching the ring of muscle. Louis groaned and pressed back against the fingers. It only took a few thrusts before Louis whined high in his throat and came over his stomach and the bedspread. Zayn pulled out his fingers as Louis collapsed down, panting warm breath on to Niall’s thigh. The blond ran his hand through the succubus’ shaggy hair, while Zayn undid the ropes around Louis’ wrists. Louis felt the blood rush to his fingertips and flexed his hands. He turned onto his back, his head fully on Niall’s lap. Niall and Zayn loomed over him. 

Zayn reached a finger and trailed it down Louis’ cheek. “You look better. Pinker.”

Louis reached up wordlessly and pulled Zayn down to kiss him. He trailed his finger up his own stomach, gathering some of his spilled cum, then slid down to wrap his hand around Zayn’s thick, hard cock. It throbbed in his hand and Zayn took a shuddering breath.

Louis began to work his hand up and down Zayn’s throbbing member, feeling it moisten at the tip. Zayn took shuddering breaths against Louis’ lips. Louis moved his hand down the cup Zayn’s balls, before teasing the thick crown that forced its way out of the foreskin. Zayn’s hips twitched, pushing his cock into Louis’ loose fist. 

“Fuck, gonna cum, baby,” Zayn moaned into Louis’ mouth.

“Cum all over me, babe,” Louis whispered quietly. 

Behind him, Niall had dropped, boneless, against the head board. His hands were running over Louis’ head, up to Zayn’s face, tracing bone and twitching muscles, feeling the sweating skin and soft hair. His hands were on Zayn’s shoulders when Zayn groaned and came, cum covering Louis’ hand. Zayn collapsed onto Louis, but Louis urged him to sit up a little, so he could gather the drying cum and raise it to his mouth to lick it off. 

Zayn and Niall were absolutely exhausted. Zayn was collapsed on top of Louis, while Niall rested against the headboard, fingers threaded through Louis’ hair where the succubus rested on his lap. The humans might have been exhausted, but Louis was buzzing. He didn’t quite feel up to his full energy but he definitely felt better than he did than he did earlier. 

Louis pressed a finger the back of Zayn’s neck and sent a spark of energy down the man’s spine, making him shiver. Zayn raised his head and his dark brown eyes met Louis’ blue ones. 

“I’m not usually this tired after.” Zayn chuckled. “Niall’s asleep.” 

Louis could tell by the way Niall’s hands had stilled in his hair. “Get some sleep.”

“Will you be here when we wake up?” Zayn asked, quiet and a tich apprehensive. 

Louis trailed a finger across Zayn’s cheekbone. “If you want me to be.” He winked. “I could go for another round.” 

Zayn looked at him with soft, sleepy eyes, and Louis felt something flutter in his chest. Louis leaned down to press a kiss to Zayn’s forehead. 

Zayn reached up and tapped Niall on the shoulder, causing the blond to start. “Come down here, blondie, your neck is gonna hurt when you wake up.” Niall groaned and scooted down. The three arranged themselves until they got comfortable-Louis in the middle, the humans wrapped around his sides like tree vines. The two softened and after a minute, faded to sleep. 

Louis could leave. He hadn’t fully fed, even with two humans. This was a quick little tease, an appetizer to the main course. But he had enough energy to leave, he usually would after his paramours fell asleep. But for some reason, he stayed. Louis watched Niall and Zayn move in their sleep. Zayn ended up with his head under Louis’ collar bone, one hand tucked under his chin, the other arm wrapped around Niall, asleep on the soft curve of Louis’ tummy, cuddling Louis like a teddy bear. That fluttering in his chest came back as he watched them. It felt so  _ human. _

He hadn’t felt like this since Oliver. Oliver, with his dark, shaggy hair, wild dark eyes, smooth skin. Oliver made him feel fluttery and soft. Oh, how he missed Oliver. 

Louis hadn’t been able to find Oliver in the realm he lived in. He wanted to think he was in the good realm, because he couldn’t bear to think about his Oliver, with his sweet words and sweeter kisses, was in the bad realm. 

Louis stared up at the ceiling while Zayn and Niall slept, trailing fingers on ribs, and abs, and the soft part on the back of the arm. He counted their tattoos, tiny runes to protect them, to count the demons they defeated, or to depict the different skills they had. From what he could see, Niall had 45, and Zayn had an impressive 93. He even had a couple of the regular ink tattoos, including a gun near his hip. 

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Niall stirred, lifting his head and stretching. He rolled his head up and blinked up at Louis.

“Morning, sunshine,” Louis whispered. 

“Morning.” Niall rolled out of bed, and Louis watched his naked bottom disappear out the door. He came back a few minutes later with a warm, wet washcloth. “Probably should’ve offered this to you last night, but I was just so exhausted,” he said as he passed it over to Louis. 

Louis took it with a shrug. “It’s okay,” he said as he wiped down his stomach, making sure to avoid touching Zayn. He grinned up to Niall. “I was very hungry.”

Niall smirked a little. “Still hungry?” 

“I could eat.” 

Niall motioned with his head. “Come on.” Louis glanced down at Zayn. “He’ll come join us when he wakes up.”

And Zayn did. He came into Niall’s room stark naked, while Niall was pounding into Louis. Louis was under Niall, arms around his neck, Niall hovering over Louis on his elbows. Zayn leaned against the door jamb, waiting, watching as Niall stopped and shuddered and moaned his way to orgasm. Louis let out a couple of high pitched whines and moans as he followed Niall’s orgasm. 

Zayn crawled on top of Louis after Niall rolled after. “You up for another round?”

Louis smirked. “Always.” And then Zayn kissed him, hard, spreading Louis’ legs and entering him slowly. He moved in and out steadily. Niall laid next to them, eyes closing slowly. By the time Zayn arched his back and came in Louis, his eyes were fully closed. And after Zayn licked Louis clean and fingered him until the succubi came, Niall was asleep again. Zayn stayed awake long enough to get Louis a wet wipe and help wipe him down, and then curled up against Niall and fell asleep. Louis was just about to get up and head out, Zayn grabbed his arm. 

“Stay,” Zayn muttered. 

“Please,” Niall whispered. 

And the fluttery, human feeling came back into Louis’ chest. 

“Okay,” he replied softly. So he crawled back into bed and settled between the humans, letting them wrap around him. He ran his fingers through their hair and kissed their heads.

“I’ll stay.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This fic is for the 1D Rare Pair fest. Check the rest of the fics out at 1drarepairfest.tumblr.com  
> I love rare pairs and decided to write about my favorite rare pairing: zouiall.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave kudos and comments below!  
> Check out my tumblr: commonzouis.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading! xx


End file.
